Naruto Nara
by Leaf Bandit
Summary: Just as Naruto is about to be attacked by a mob of civilians, Shikaku of the Nara clan comes to his rescue. He see's potential in Naruto. So he makes a lifechanging decision. Naruto is adopted into the Nara clan and lives his life with his new family.
1. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this story which is my own version and all of the chapters following this!

**Chapter 1**

_Twelve years ago a nine-tailed demon fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the fox was a powerful demon and could destroy mountains with one swipe of its tails. A man stepped up to defend the village, this mans name was the Fourth Hokage. He sacrificed his life to save the village by sealing the demon into a newborn child. The childs name is Naruto Uzumaki!_

**3 Years Later**

Naruto was running through the streets as he was being chased by a mob of villagers.

"Get back hear you demon!"

Naruto always wondered why everyone called him a demon. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything to hurt anyone.

"Why don't you just die you stupid fox!"

Naruto always heard this and tried his best to not cry in front of his attackers. If he showed any kind of weakness he knew the villagers would attack him even more and more violently too.

Naruto felt something hit his head and he fell down. He tried to get up but the villagers already caught up to him. They were about to begin there daily beating. During the time Naruto always tried to space out and ignore the pain. But it was hard! But luck was on Naruto's side.

Just as the villagers were about to attack they all found that none of them could move.

"Are you okay Naruto?" the mysterious savior said.

Naruto a bit shaken up said "Yeah… thanks. Who are you?"

The mysterious man laughed. "The names Shikaku Nara!"

The villagers hearing his name started to worry. This man was part of the council, a jonin, and he could kill a man without even touching them. One villager though having never heard of him grew angry.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS DEMON?!"

"If I were you I would not insult this child in my presence!" Shikaku said while releasing a great amount of killing intent.

Shikaku released the Shadow Possession Jutsu and all of the villagers realizing they could move on their own started to run away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Let's go see the Hokage; he needs to know about this." Shikaku said.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to following his new hero.

**Hokage Tower: 15 Minutes Later**

"Lord Hokage Naruto was attacked again today."

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sighed deeply! "Hatred runs deep; they need someone to blame!"

"Lord Hokage I have a request!"

"What is it?"

"I… I wish to take Naruto Uzumaki into my home!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this. No one had ever asked him if Naruto could be adopted.

"What do you intend to do with him if he is adopted?"

"I wish to train him in our clans jutsu and train him to be able to defend himself.

Sarutobi widened his eyes again. The Nara family had never taught there jutsu to anyone that wasn't in there clan unless it was a very special case.

"Why? Why would you train this kid? After all this time!"

"I can see who this kid really is. His heart is pure, he has amazing stamina and he is a prodigy among the Nara!"

"I see! Let's ask Naruto."

Sarutobi asked his receptionist to send in Naruto who had been waiting in the lobby for quite sometime.

"About time you called me in here old man!" Naruto said glaring at the Hokage.

Shikaku widened his eyes at the comment but Sarutobi just laughed. If anyone else had called him that Sarutobi would have pinned that person against the wall and released so much killing intent the nine-tailed fox would shiver with fright.

"Naruto… I have a very important question to ask you!"

"What is it old man?"

"The Nara clan has asked me if they could adopt you into their clan"

To say Naruto was happy was a great understatement, he was absolutely ecstatic. He was jumping around and sticking to the roof with chakra even though he had never had any training to do it.

Shikaku and Sarutobi laughed at seeing Naruto so excited. "Well Naruto; what do you say?" Sarutobi said in between laughs.

"I say Naruto Nara just rolls off the tongue!" Naruto said beaming to himself.

**A/N: I hoped you like it. Please review as it makes me feel good!! :)**


	2. The Newest Nara

Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own anything Naruto! Except for this cool story!!

Bleedndreamz – Thanks a bunch for the advice. I'll try to make it longer and better.

Helovestowrite – Maybe :P

**Chapter 2**

"I say Naruto Nara just rolls off the tongue" Naruto said beaming to himself.

**1 Week Later**

Naruto woke up in his new bed and looked around the room. He looked over to see his newest brother Shikamaru. Somehow he still felt put of place. He thought back to the meeting to see if he could _actually_ join the Nara clan.

**Flashback – 1 Week Before**

"Ahem…. This meeting is to bring Naruto Uzumaki into our clan and, is also very troublesome! If there are any of those who do not want this to be say now or shut up!" Shikaku said with a bored tone in his voice.

Yoshino, Shikaku's troublesome wife as he calls her, stood up "Shikaku, why are we bringing this boy into our home? I'm sure you all know what he contains and what that _thing_ did to many of our clan. What if he unleashes the demon on us and tries to finish the job it started 3 years ago. How do we know that the demon **let** itself be placed in this boy so it could fool us and then come out and attack us when were not expecting it. They could be allies.

Many of the clan members began thinking to themselves. What if she was right?

Shikaku yawned and let out a deep sigh. "Why do you have to be so troublesome? The reason why we **are** bringing him into our clan is because I can see that he has great potential. This boy runs from his enemies. Some of them even jonins, yet the boy can still outrun them. The people of this village while thinking they are hurting him are just making him stronger. His pain tolerance is amazingly high. This boy can take a worse beating then me and I'm sure all of you too.

After Shikaku's speech many of the convinced members, who didn't want to say anything, began to agree with him. This boy could be a great ninja when the time comes.

"Now if all that troublesome stuff is out of the way, how many of you want Naruto to join our clan?"

Everyone except Yoshino and someone whose husband was killed by the Nine-tailed fox raised there hands. Yoshino and the other women looked to the ground and scoffed.

"Okay… The boy will be joining my family which consists of me, Yoshino and my son Shikamaru!"

Yoshino was now beyond pissed, not only was the boy being brought into her clan but she herself had to look out for him. If she hurt him it would be obvious to everyone who the assailant was. Her entire life was beginning to suck really badly.

**Naruto's Bedroom**

Naruto looked over at his brother. Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of his life. Here he had a mom, dad, house and an entire clan that would look over him forever. But Naruto had no one. The only person he had trusted was the Hokage and he didn't even get to see him that much. And even when he did get to see him the man was always had his nose in the piles upon piles of paperwork that seemed to increase everyday even though the Hokage always finished all of them.

Naruto shot a quick glance at his new nightstand. It had an alarm clock, a lamp for reading, and a half empty glass of water than he had drank before he went to sleep the previous night. He took another look at his alarm clock which now read 8:23 AM. He looked over to his brother and noticed he was still deep in his sleep.

Naruto turned back to his pillow and closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But apparently his eyes had other plans. They decided to stay open. Naruto wondered why he could never sleep long. He would always go to sleep when the sun had set and when he woke up the sun would usually just start to come back up.

He sighed and got up and proceeded to go straight to his new bathroom. After taking a short shower he left and went downstairs to the living room. He heard noises coming from the kitchen so he walked over to that area so he could investigate. He saw his new mom cooking some breakfast. Naruto walked in and stood next to his mom. "Uh… hello…. mommy!" Naruto said awkwardly. He really had no idea what to call her. What if she just wanted to be called by her name since he wasn't really her son? Maybe she wanted him to call her mom!

His new 'mom' looked at him and gave him one of the cold stares that Naruto was so familiar with. He blinked and the look disappeared and a whole new motherly look was replaced. "Oh hello Naruto! How did you sleep last night?" Yoshino said trying to hide her hate for the young boy.

"Um good… thanks! How come dad and brother aren't awake yet?"

Yoshino winced when she heard Naruto call her husband and son, dad and brother. "Oh those two usually sleep in until around 11 AM. Even if they do wake up they say that it's too troublesome to get up."

"Oh Okay!" Naruto began to walk away when he smelled his mothers cooking. Then he heard his mother say something and he realized that he couldn't move. He had heard about something called pushu or jutsu, this must be one of them.

"You don't think you're going to leave before getting some breakfast?" Yoshino said trying her best to sound as if she actually cared.

Naruto began walking backwards until he was back in the kitchen where he saw his mom holding a plate. On the plate he could only guess what they were because he never once before had anything she had prepared.

"Here are some scrambled eggs, bacon and some waffles! Go sit at the table and I'll grab you some tea to drink."

Yoshino released the jutsu and let Naruto walk to the table. He began eating as fast as he could. Yoshino saw this and walked over to him. "Why are you eating so fast?"

Naruto looked at her and she could tell there was a great amount of sorrow in his eyes. "So I don't have to taste the food!"

"Why wouldn't you want to taste the food?"

"Well… So I won't get sick." Naruto replied casually as if he had said what he had done while at the laundromat.

Yoshino began to see just how horrible this boy's life was. "What did you usually eat then?

Naruto began searching for the right words before he said anything. "I really don't know."

Yoshino began to tear up at hearing Naruto's little story. Maybe he wasn't the demon after all. Maybe he was just some orphan whose life just wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Then Yoshino did something she never thought she would do, she leaned down looked deep into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto tensed up when she began getting nearer and nearer to him. From the look in his eyes he thought she was going to hurt him.

Yoshino noticed this and felt even worse about how she had acted towards the 3 year old. She looked up and saw the clock on the wall. It was now 10:44 AM. "The boys are going to be up soon better get some more breakfast ready!" she thought to herself. She released Naruto and got up and started preparing some more food.

**20 Minutes Later - Downstairs**

Shikaku and Shikamaru somehow got up at the same time and walked down the stairs mumbling something about the troublesome sun and the troublesome light. They both made it down stairs and looked into the kitchen where they saw Naruto and Yoshino talking like they had been mother-son for their entire lives.

Shikaku and his son walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. A minute later Yoshino set down a plate with the same food that Naruto had in front of both of the lazy Nara's. Naruto looked over and saw that Shikamaru was on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"Hey Shika wanna go outside and play?" Naruto said for the first time ever in his life.

"Nah… It's too troublesome right now!" Shikamaru said as he yawned for the fifth time after he sat down.

Naruto looked down to the ground with a sad look in his face. He thought maybe since Shikamaru was his new brother that maybe he would want to play with him. But he thought wrong!

Shikamaru saw Naruto look to the ground. "Man this is going to be so much trouble!" Shikamaru thought.

"You know what maybe we could go play or maybe lay in the grass looking at clouds, either one." Shikamaru said with his famous bored look on his face. "I think Choji will want to meet you!"

Naruto's face instantly changed from sad to happy. This day was becoming better and better with each passing minute.

**10 Minutes Later – Akimichi Compound**

Naruto and Shikamaru had finally reached the Akimichi house and Shikamaru knocked on the front door. A few minutes later a big man came to the door. He looked down and saw Shikamaru. "Hey it's little Shikamaru!" The big man yelled. "Come on in!"

Shikamaru and Naruto walked into the Akimichi house and Naruto was immediately cornered by the big man. "Hey Shikamaru! Who's your little friend?"

"My name is Naruto Nara!"

Hmm…. Naruto huh!" the big Akimichi said. "Never heard of ya!"

"Naruto was recently adopted by my… err… our family! Shikamaru explained lazily.

The man laughed amazingly loud "Well then, my name is Chouza!"

"Dad! Who are you talking to? A quite and mysterious voice said.

"Shikamaru and his new brother are here!"

"Brother? Shika doesn't have a brother!"

Hmm? I coulda sworn that I heard that he did somewhere!" Chouza said sarcastically.

The owner of the voice finally entered the room and saw Shikamaru and someone he didn't know. The kid looked around his age and around his height. But what stood out was his spiky blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. That combination wasn't commonly seen around the village.

"Hiya, my name is Naruto Nara; I'm Shika's new brother!"

""Oh, I guess I was wrong. Anyway my name is Choji Akimichi!" the young Akimichi said with a hungry look on his face.

Naruto began to wonder why his brother hadn't said anything for a while so he looked over to where Shikamaru was standing and his jaw dropped to the floor. His new brother had fallen asleep standing up! Naruto began shaking him but didn't have any luck. So he began yelling his name before Chouza stopped him.

"Don't worry kid. It's his morning ritual."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first thing is he comes over and hangs out with Choji for a bit then we let him take a little snooze on our couch. Then he wakes up and then he eats lunch, if you can call it that!" Chouza said with a confused look on his face. He really had no idea how little the young Nara could eat. He wondered if the new kid could eat more.

"Well on to step three, so can you wake up Shikamaru and we can all have lunch!"

Naruto began doing everything in his power to wake up his brother. He slapped him, yelled in his ear, punched him in the shoulder, threw things at him, and casually told him that he was on fire. But in the end what made him wake up was a quite snap of Naruto's fingers.

"What do you want you troublesome person?" Shikamaru yawned with a confused look on his face.

"Well Mr. Chouza said that it was step three! Um… What does that mean?" Naruto said with an innocent and confused look.

"It means their going to try to shove mass quantities of food down our throats, its troublesome, but its food!" Shikamaru said while walking little by little towards the kitchen where the sounds of clinks were being made.

The first thing Naruto saw in the kitchen was a vast mountain of food of all sorts. Naruto began searching the food for what he might want to eat. It was hard for him because he hadn't had anything of the things he was looking through. After a minute or two he saw some stringy type of stuff that smelled really good.

He walked up to the woman who was serving the food "Um… lady what is the stringy looking food?" Naruto asked with a bewildered look on his face.

The women looked at him like he was insane. "Kiddo! This magical stringy stuff here is called ramen! Try some!" She handed him his own bowl. Naruto looked down at the bowl not sure whether to trust her or not. In the past people had given him food, but there was always something in there that just didn't belong. The cook noticed this and reassured him that it was perfectly okay. Naruto could see something in her eyes that just made him trust her. Now that he believed it wasn't tainted he took the bite of the mystery ramen.

Not a second later his eyes widened and eyes started to water. The cook having watched this went over to Naruto thinking it was too hot or he didn't like it. "You okay kid? What's the matter?"

"It's… It's delicious" Naruto said while quickly shoveling the rest of the ramen into his mouth.

The cook sweatdropped! Never in her life had she seen someone who loved ramen at first taste. She looked down and saw the young boy holding out his bowl. She studied him wondering what he wanted. After a while she caught his hint and gave him another bowl. Fifteen minutes later she realized that Naruto and her was having a race. She would fill the next bowl with ramen and Naruto would try to eat the ramen faster than she could give him his next bowl.

So far Naruto was winning!

After Naruto's 125th bowl he decided that was enough for him. Shikamaru walked over "time for step four!"

Naruto wondered what he meant. "Hey Shika, what's step four?"

"Well its time for us to go home I guess, its getting kinda late!"

Late? Last time Naruto checked the clock it was still lunchtime. He took another look at the clock. "8:56 PM! How did the time go by so fast?"

"Well you and that troublesome cook over there were having a war! But it doesn't matter anyways, let's just go home."

**10 Minutes Later – Nara Compound**

Naruto and Shikamaru just got home and walked into the living room where they saw their dad sleeping on the couch in the most uncomfortable position. Naruto just stared. How did this man get like that? He couldn't tell where one part of his body ended and another began.

"Hey! You troublesome old man, wake up" Shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"Mom, I told you not to disturb me while I'm sleeping! Why do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikaku mumbled while waking up.

Shikaku finally woke up all the way and noticed to kids staring at him like he just said something really embarrassing. "What do you troublesome brats want?"

Shikamaru and Naruto both answered at the same time. "Nothing!"

As Naruto and Shikamaru went upstairs to go to sleep Shikaku called up to them.

"Tomorrow we're going to start training!"

Naruto looked back down at him. "Training for what?"

"Tomorrow you're both going to learn our clan's jutsu and learn to become ninja's!"

Shikamaru looked to the ground and mumbled something that only he could hear. "This is going to be so troublesome!"

**A/N: I can't think of what team to put Shikamaru and Naruto on or who their jonin sensei should be. I would like your opinion though!!**

**Also I don't know what pairing to do. Last one I did was NaruHina but some people said they didn't like that pair. So it's up to you now! **


	3. Training

Disclaimer: The real Naruto does not belong to me but Kishimoto…

**Last Time**

"Tomorrow you're both going to learn our clan's jutsu and learn to become ninja's!"

Shikamaru looked to the ground and mumbled something that only he could hear. "This is going to be so troublesome!"

**1 Year Later**

"Naruto, Shikamaru wake up! You guys have to go train!" Yoshina yelled.

"Troublesome women." Naruto and Shikamaru mumbled simultaneously.

Over the years Naruto began taking in some of the Nara traits. He no longer bounced with excitement and yelled what he said. He was more relaxed and thought things over instead of rushing into things.

"I heard that!" Yoshina yelled up smirking. She knew that every time she left their room they would say something along the lines of troublesome even though she never did hear them.

Half an hour later the two young boys sluggishly made their way to the kitchen where a meal sat prepared. And it was their favorites. Shikamaru always had toast, because it was too troublesome to make anything else, and Naruto always had ramen. Ever since the day he had tried it he had fallen in love and ate it at least once a day.

The Nara family sat in silence as they ate their first meal of the day. As soon as they were done eating Shikaku motioned to the young boys to go outside and he followed them as they left.

"Alright boys, since I have taught you all of the basic academy ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu we will begin the Nara jutsu training.

The two boys groaned like they were bored, but Shikaku new better. He could tell by the sound of groan they made if they were happy or when they were bored. And this groan was a happy one. Shikaku remembered the day his father taught him the family shadow techniques. It was one of the best days of his life (just a little better then when he got married).

"Alright troublesome offspring's of mine the first jutsu I am going to teach you is called the Shadow Possession jutsu. There are many rules to this jutsu. Number one, if there is no shadow, there is no jutsu.

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded there head to signify they understood.

"OK, so here are the handsigns!" Shikaku showed Naruto and Shikamaru the handsigns to use the jutsu and made sure that they memorized it before he would let them try and perform it.

"Um dad… What are they other rules?" Naruto asked

"There are none! Who told you there was more?" Shikaku replied while looking around.

Shikamaru and Naruto both fell to the ground. Sometimes they wondered how there dad could be so smart and yet so stupid.

Shikaku laughed to himself. He loved messing with his kids. He had been doing it for years. One time he told Naruto some riddles and Naruto stayed up all night trying to figure them out.

**Flashback**

Naruto sat in his bed thinking about the riddle his father had told him. He was practically squeezing his brain trying to figure it out. He asked so many people he could walk through the streets and tell if someone was smart or not.

"What is broken every time its spoken?" Naruto repeated to himself every 2 minutes.

The next morning Naruto walked down to the living room where his father sat.

"Dad.. I figured it out!" Naruto yelled in his fathers face.

Shikaku sighed "what did you figure out?"

"I figured out the answer to the riddle you gave me!"

Shikaku looked at him like he was going insane. "what riddle?"

Naruto's eyes widened until they were as large as a dinner plate.. He stayed up all night trying to figure out this stupid riddle and his dad didn't even remember telling it to him.

"The riddle you told me yesterday! Don't tell me you forgot?" Naruto asked.

Shikaku looked worriedly at his son. "I didn't tell you a riddle yesterday!

Naruto stared at Shikaku for a minute and then screamed and ran out the door yelling to everyone in earshot that he was going insane. It took Yoshino 4 hours to calm him down and another 3 hours to convince him he wasn't going crazy. All in all it was a really good day for Shikaku!

**Flashback End**

"Ok.. so are you two ready to try out that new jutsu?" Shikaku said in a boring tone.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto nodded their heads and started making the appropriate handsigns for the jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" they both yelled in unison.

From both of their feet came a sliver of darkness and reached out and tried to connect with Shikaku's shadow.

Naruto's shadow however stopped few feet and then receded back to him. Shikamaru's shadow kept going and soon attached to Shikaku and controlled him. A couple seconds later Shikamaru's let go of the jutsu and his shadow came back to him as well.

"How come Shika's worked and mine didn't? Naruto complained.

Shikaku thought to himself before explaining what he thought the most logical explanation could be "well it could be that since you aren't of Nara blood it will be harder for you to master the shadow based jutsu!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to work twice as hard now!" Naruto yelled with partial excitement and partial boredom.

After a couple hours of training Naruto and Shikamaru went inside to eat their lunch. While eating Naruto explained to Yoshino that he was having trouble with shadow manipulation. After lunch was over Shikamaru went to his room to have his afternoon nap. As Naruto was heading up to his room to take his nap as well Shikaku called to him.

"Naruto... meet me outside in 10 minutes."

Naruto had no idea why he said 10 minutes because it only took him around ten seconds to walk out the back door. But when he got outside he realized why. Shikau was taking his afternoon nap as well. Seeing as his father wasnt going to wake up Naruto layed down to see if he could catch a few z's too.

**10 Minutes Later** (Of Course)

"OK Naruto there is one more thing that I should have told you before you attempted shadow manipulation. That being, shadows are living things. They are remnants of ourselves and they have feeling just like any other beings. That being said shadows are also an element though not as popular as fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. It is also a lot harder to use and not everyone has the ability to use such element.

"So I might not be able to even use the clans jutsu then?" Naruto sadly said.

"Maybe.. maybe not. But there is a way to find out." Shikaku held up a piece of paper "this is special paper that will be able to tell what kind of element is your strongest. All you have to do is channel some of your chakra into it and if it reacts to it then you can find out what type of affinity you have. Wind cuts, fire burns, waters wet, earth crumbles, lightning crackles, light is brightness and shadows are dark. Those are all of the elements. But few have the honor of having light as their affinity. And shadow is also one of those that are rare. But shadow affinities are more likely.

Shikaku then handed Naruto the piece of paper he was holding. Naruto took it and then started to channel his chakra into it. After a few seconds the piece of paper split down the middle. Just as Shikaku was about to announce his affinity the paper started to change colors. One half of the split paper was turning black and the other half was turning white.

Shikaku looked at the piece of paper then at Naruto with wide eyes.

We have to report this to the hokage right away!

**A/N Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of stuff to do lately. I am also sorry it is so short.**


	4. One Troublesome Day Chapter Redo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; just this!

**A/N: I redid this chapter to help the flow of the story more. Expect more updates soon.**

We have to report this to the Hokage right away!

Shikaku bounded off with speed Naruto had never seen. His father was usually sluggish and never moved unless forced to. However this time Shikaku was in a hurry. He had just witnessed a young boy with three affinities; two of whom were extremely rare.

Shikaku raced to the Hokage tower reaching their in his record time yet.

Shikaku walked up to the receptionist; got her attention and stared into her deep blue eyes. "Excuse me but I need to see the Hokage right now."

The receptionist looked at his with a bewildered look. She had never seen Shikaku like this before and frankly she was getting kind of scared. Something major had to be wrong in order for Shikaku to be up and running around. And unfortunately for her the Hokage was currently in a meeting.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Hokage is a meeting right now and asked not to be disturbed." the young women replied quietly.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes and started directly into the receptionists eyes "I will see the Hokage.. now."

The receptionist shivered right after he was through with his sentence. She was also scared to death. Not too many people had ever heard Shikaku speak that way before. Low and demanding. And when he said it he means that he is either really scared or really pissed off. The receptionist did the one thing she thought. She let him in!

"Y-yes sir!' she stammered. "Right this way."

Shikaku followed the young receptionist down the hall towards the council meeting room. As he was walking down the hall he started to pass pictures of the previous Hokages. The First Hokage, his ability to control wood. The Second Hokage, his powerful water affinity. The Third Hokage, nicknamed "the professor". And The Fourth Hokage, could destroy entire armies with only one jutsu.

"If only you were here now!" Shikaku whispered while staring at the photo of the Fourth Hokage.

A few seconds later they reached the meeting room and walked in. Sarutobi was not pleased at being interrupted especially when he specifically told his receptionist he was not to be bothered. And also because he was reading one of his favorite books and had barely enough time to hide it.

Just as the receptionist was about to apologize Sarutobi waved her off. "It's OK. You may go". The young women turned around and started walking; but not before she turned back around and started thoughtfully at the Hokage. Whenever someone interrupted him he was always upset. But if it was Naruto or Shikaku he never really seemed to mind. She started to think off topic and walked away.

"Shikaku, may I ask why you needed to barge into my office so unexpectedly?" Sarutobi said lowering his wooden pipe.

"It's Naruto!"

Sarutobi tensed as soon as Shikaku had spoken those words. He had hoped that since Naruto had been adopted the attempts on his life would have stopped, but maybe he was mistaken.

"Whats the matter with him?" Sarutobi replied almost regretting he said the words. He certainly hoped Naruto was OK.

Shikaku went on to explain everything that had happened to Naruto in the past day.

"So... Naruto has the light affinity huh? Just like his father!" Sarutobi said to himself.

"Yes sir. What should we do about it? " Shikaku asked.

"Keep training his darkness affinity and when he becomes a genin we'll start training his light affinity.'

"When will you tell him about his heritage?" Shikaku asked hoping he wasn't going to get a boot in his face.

Sarutobi paused to think for a second; "I will tell him when he becomes chunin just as his father requested."

After Sarutobi and Shikaku stopped speaking Shikaku took his leave and started on his way home. On the way he noticed Ichiraku coming up and decided he should stop and get Naruto and Shikamaru something to eat.

**2 Years Later**

"Come on Naruto, just one more time and then you can go to sleep!" Shikaku yelled out.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Shikaku were all in the woods surrounded by trees. Shikaku however was standing up. For the past few days Naruto and Shikamaru had been doing a new exercise their father called tree-climbing. The tricky part was you couldn't use your hands. But what made it even worse was that Naruto and Shikamaru both had weights tied to both of their feet.

"Come on dad! We've been out here all day!" Naruto whined.

"Just one more and you beat my record!" Shikaku said while trying to get Naruto's adrenaline pumping again.

Naruto glared at his father "You and me both know you have _never_done two hundred tree-climbs on the side of a tree with four hundred pounds on your feet. How were doing this I don't even know!

"Your doing this because I put steroids in your cereal this morning!" Shikaku said quietly to the boys.

"What?" Naruto and Shikamaru said in unison.

Mom is gonna be so mad when I tell her!" Naruto shot at him.

Shikaku widened his eyes. He had forgotten about her. The last time he had said something like that to Naruto and Shikamaru she wouldn't even let him look at her for a month, and if he did she would slap his eyes right out of his head.

Shikaku put his hands up in surrender "Aha I was just kidding! Don't tell her I said that! Please I beg you! I'll do anything!"

Naruto stopped taunting his father and started to think.

"Go get me fifty bowls of ramen and …. what do you want Shika?"

Shikamaru looked up from his grass bed he had made "I'll take the same! You know what I like dad!"

Sighing in defeat Shikaku got up and well to fill his sons orders knowing that if he didn't the couch and him would have a lot of fun together.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other before nodding. "Time to catch some z's!" they both said.

Ichiraku Noodle Shop

Shikaku looked at his order and then back at his wallet. And then started to sniffle. "That was all the money I had left! Maybe Yoshino will give me s'more!"

Shikaku made four shadow clones to help him carry the ramen back home leaving Ayame and Tuechi smiling to themselves. "Those Nara boys just paid for your entire college tuition." Tuechi said grinning from ear to ear.

Nara Training Grounds

Naruto and Shikamaru woke up from their nice snooze just as Shikaku was walking towards them with their ramen. They both smiled and then jumped up to race over to their dad to get their food.

An hour later Naruto Shikamaru sat on their back looking at the clouds. There was nothing better than eating a bunch of ramen and then watching the clouds go by.

"That one looks like a shurikan!" Naruto pointed out.

"It does! Do you see the one that looks like moms big head jutsu?" Shikamaru asked laughing to himself.

Naruto began laughing too until it was so contagious people walking by couldn't help but snicker for a bit. Naruto had in fact seen the cloud Shikamaru was looking at and it did look in fact like his mothers deadly jutsu.

"Naruto, Shikamaru get up. I need to tell you both something." a mysterious voice said.

Naruto looked up to see his father standing over him.

"Hey dad you see that cloud up there that looks like moms big head jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Shikaku looked at him questionably and then looked up and then snickered. "I didn't see anything. Now get over here!"

Shikamaru and Naruto both took their time getting up and walking over to their dad before situating themselves as comfortable as possible.

"I just wanted to let you both know that the academy starts in a week so from today on I'm going to start training you both seriously. No more going easy on you two."

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged worried looks. "When was training easy?"

**A/N Think I am going to make the team InoShikaNaru but I don't know who their jonin instructor should be!**


End file.
